1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rotary shelf assembly which includes a rotatable vertical post supporting a plurality of shelves and more particularly to such an assembly which can be used to move the post vertically with respect to a slide member supported by a bottom wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous shelf adjusting assemblies are known to permit vertical spacing of bearing element and to accommodate and enable the upper and lower edges of cabinet doors to be properly adjusted vertically relative to the cabinet. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,106 wherein a lower bearing element is mounted on a slide which is disposed in the lower end portion of the post for endwise movement. The slide is moved relative to the post by a cam which is disposed within the post and coacts with a cam follower on the slide. The cam is moved along the follower by a manual actuator mounted on and extending radially through the post.
For the most part, these prior art units are somewhat complicated and therefore expensive. There is a need for a simple, reliable adjustment device for such a situation that is relatively inexpensive and easy to operate. The present invention is directed to such a device and to other improvements associated with it.